reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Entry 8
Before I start off with one of the best things that's happened to me, allow for me to get the negative stuff out of the way first. Elly was kidnapped and replaced by a member of black lodge. They also managed to kidnap Arannis and they tried to kidnap Max. I was so angry when I saw how they beat up Arannis. My little brother. Max wanted to leave one of them alive, but I knew I couldn't keep that promise. They needed to pay with their life and they did. We got them both back. Somehow they turned Elly into a tiny statue. Thankfully Adrie dispelled the magic and returned her to normal. She hasn't really spoke since waking up and I truly don't blame her. We still don't know how long she was their prisoner. Max wanted to leave Black Lodge a message as a way to keep them away from us. He stabbed the dead body of the member who pretended to be Elly and pinned her to the wall with the note saying this'll happen to them if they keep coming after us. Personally I think it'll backfire and it'll cause them to come after us with much more determination. Max however is worried about the deal he made with some devil. He said he found a way that might help with that. I'm willing to help him, I just hope he doesn't loose himself in the process... Especially when it comes to dealing with Black Lodge. Speaking of which, I'm sick and tired of Black Lodge being a burden to us. We need to take them out. I mean, they managed to track us down, infiltrate us and capture 2 members. Not only that, depending on how long we were infiltrated, we have to assume they know EVERYTHING about us now. From Agronak, to Ada and Parthina, the artifacts that can release Bird aka the prince; even our fighting styles. I admit we underestimated them but now we know they are more dangerous than we originally thought. Learning that had it's cost and we should have been ready from the beginning. We won't underestimate them again. I'm beyond ready to kill every single one of them, simply for what they did to Elly and Arannis. Turns out Arannis sister helped him escape. That's the second time she's shown up and I don't think it's a coincidence. I wonder why she's following him and what she wants. From what Arannis told us about his sister and what she did to him, or should I say what she did to his love, I don't trust her. Maybe I should speak to him to make sure he's ok with her showing up lately. On the brighter side of things, I actually did it. I told Eloithe how I felt and man did it feel good to do so. It was terrifying, but I'm glad I did it. She feels the same way and really likes me but her noble life is a complication. There's a possibility that, eventually, she'll have to move on and get married to some random guy for her family. I'm not happy about that at all but hopefully that is far into the future where we don't have to worry about it. For now, we both agreed to deal with that once or even if it ever comes, but until then we're going to live life the way we want. To turn our friendship into something more. I've never been this happy before, and I even got to kiss her on the lips again. I can't wait to continue to explore all these new feelings with her. I can't express how much I'm looking forward to it. Also, before I forget, we FINALLY made it to Brym Shander and delivered the letter we got way back in Nightstone. Almost a year later, but we finally did it. Our very first task.... finally complete.